The present invention relates to a compact disc feeder, and especially a compact disc feeder for transferring compact discs in a holder of a housing to a processor such as a printer.
For example, a conventional automatic writing apparatus for writing data into a number of compact discs (CD) or a printer for printing on the surface comprises a CD holder for storing a number of CD and a transfer device for transferring CD from the holder to a processor and conveying the processed CD to the holder one by one.
The conventional automatic writing apparatus and printer has a receiving portion and a transfer device therein to increase size of the whole apparatus, which is too expensive. The foregoing receiving portion and transfer device are used only for the automatic writing apparatus and printer, and cannot be used with another device or for different purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,629 discloses a CD transporter in which the automatic writing device and printer are stacked such that the centers of the CD recorder drawers therefrom are aligned on a common axis, the carousel turntable which has a plurality of bins for holding CD being provided thereunder, the bins being selectively matched with the vertical axis by turning the table, one of CD from the bin being fed to the automatic writing appratus or printer, the processed CD being stored into another bin.
In the U.S. Patent, it is advantageous to simplify the CD feeder which comprises only elevating means, but it is blocked by drawing the drawer from the printer to take the CD out of the bin, thereby delaying operation time and requiring drive means for turning the table to make the whole transporter more complicated and larger in size to increase cost, which is disadvantageous.
In view of the above disadvantages in the prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide a multi-purpose feeder for a compact disc which can be fed and discharged one by one surely to a processor such as an automatic writing device and printer.